star_trek_timelinesfandomcom-20200214-history
Away Teams
__NOEDITSECTION__ Away Teams are the most common type of Mission, consisting of three Crew performing a series of Skill Tests. Crew assigned to Shuttles are also referred to as Away Teams. Stages Away Team Missions consist of a "map" showing between three and five stages. These maps consist of a number of Nodes connected by Paths. Each Node corresponds to one of the six Skills. In any stage with two or more Nodes, the Captain selects one Node to Test against. The Paths between Nodes may limit a Captain's choices, depending on where they lead. Nodes may also be "locked", preventing the Captain from selecting that Skill unless certain conditions have been met. Conditions: * A Node may require the successful completion of the previous Stage * A Node may require a Crew member with a specific Trait ** Nodes locked in this manner never give a bonus to the skill test for the defined Trait ** e.g. A Node requiring the Doctor Trait will not also give a bonus to the skill roll for "Doctor". The Away Team proceeds through each stage, completing a Skill Test before advancing. To finish an Away Team Mission and claim the rewards, only the final Stage needs to be successful. Failure at the final Stage forfeits all rewards on that Mission, including Experience and Credits. Wiki Format Away Team Missions on this wiki are laid out as follows: ::::X: Skill difficulty on Normal. ::::Y: Skill difficulty on Elite. ::::Z: Skill difficulty on Epic. Skill Tests To complete a Stage, the Captain selects a Crew member and a Node to test against. Each Node has a icon for the Skill to be used, and a number. This is the target value of the Skill Test, and the selected Crew must equal or exceed that number in order to pass the check. After selecting a Crew member, the available Nodes will be rated Easy, Moderate, or Hard in accordance with that Crew member's Stats. * Easy: Base skill + Lowest possible Proficiency = Target Value * Moderate: Base Skill + Highest possible Proficiency = Target Value * Hard: Base Skill + Highest possible Proficiency does not reach Target Value Note that these ratings do not include bonuses from Traits, and matching the best possible Traits can allow a Captain to succeed at even Hard Skill tests, which would otherwise be impossible. Using Traits Bonuses from Traits are Node-specific, any given Node may have several Traits that apply a bonus. Certain Traits are commonly associated with certain Skills, but one Node in a Mission benefiting from a Trait does not guarantee that another Node of the same Skill in that mission will also gain that Trait bonus. Example: In the Mission Assault and Battery, the Captain can select three Engineering checks in a row. The first and third of these Nodes benefit from Innovator, but the middle Node does not. Exhaustion After completing a Skill Test, a small penalty is applied to the Crew member who was used. This penalty is not cumulative over subsequent Skill Tests, and the same Crew member can be used multiple times in succession without the penalty increasing. After a rest stage, the penalty disappears. Success and Failure If a Skill Test is successful, rewards are rolled for (if applicable) and the Crew advance to the next stage. Some Nodes have a Critical Success target range, beyond the target value required to succeed. Reaching the Critical Success range adds a Rare Reward to the loot roll, as long as that reward has not yet been claimed. Failing the Skill Test does not prevent the Crew from advancing to the next Stage, but no rewards can be obtained from a failed stage, and a penalty is applied to the final Stage for each failed Stage. Although the penalty is animated with a red down-arrow, the penalty is added to (increasing) the target value. Failing on the final Stage causes the entire mission to fail, even if all other stages were successful. Conversely, the Away Team can fail at all Stages, and still claim Experience and Credits for succeeding at the final Stage. Locked Nodes Nodes may have a padlock instead of an icon indicating their Skill. These Nodes are "locked" and require certain prerequisites in order to be selected in a Stage. There are two types of locks: Trait and Success. Trait-locked Nodes require the Crew member selected for that Skill Test to have a specific Trait, such as Bajoran. Any Trait-locked Node does not gain any bonus from that Trait during the calculation for success on that Skill Test. When adding a Crew member with the required Trait to the Away Team, the padlock will disappear and be replaced by the Skill icon. KNOWN ISSUE: The functionality of Mission Nodes unlocking/changing colour during selection of the Away Team is not fully working, and may only respond to the first Crew member selected. Success-locked Nodes require that the previous stage be completed successfully. KNOWN ISSUE: Nodes that are success-locked have erroneous text stating that "Cardassian Reputation" is required to unlock the Node. Category:Game Mechanics